hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luisa Gray (Grim Tales)
Luisa Gray is a character from Grim Tales series and the younger twin sister of Anna. She is the central focus of the first game and has support role in the second, third, and seventh game. Storylines The Bride Luisa was first seen on a photograph as her older sister Anna narrates the events prior to the game beginning. On the day of their 18th birthday, Luisa was supposed to marry the love of her life, John Gray. However, the witnesses said she was pushed from a bridge into a river by a mysterious dark figure making everyone believe she died, even though her body was never recovered. After conducting her own investigation, her sister managed to identify their long lost father as the culprit and set Luisa free before he managed to harvest both their souls, ultimately resulting in his demise. She finally married John at the beginning of the game's bonus chapter. The Legacy A few years following the events of the first game, Luisa and John had a son, whom they named Brandon, and they invited Anna for his christening at the castle belonging to John's ancestors. However, as Anna arrived, she realized her family was nowhere to be found, and after investigating she realized they were all turned into wolves because of the cursed legacy that run in John's family, and managed to set them free. Luisa and her family then moved out of the castle. The Wishes Luisa desperately requested her sister's help at the beginning of the third game as her young son began to unnaturally age and wither before her eyes. While Anna was investigating, she went into the forest to meet a woman who claimed she could help Brandon. What she didn't realize was the old woman was just a disguise for the swamp demon called Volos who then trapped Luisa in a crystal ball which Anna later found, and managed to release her near the game's finale. While rushing to her son's side at the very finale, Luisa accidentally knocked down the protection totem set on the floor, thus allowing the demon to possess Brandon, but he was saved as Anna destroyed the witch's heart. In the bonus chapter, the family house was submerged in the swamp, trapping Luisa and her family inside, strange vines with flowers holding them trapped. Luisa however, left a clue, later given to Anna by John, that butterflies could destroy the flowers. With that information, Anna found the three butterflies and helped her family escape to safety. Color Of Fright Luisa and John held annual family dinner in one of their castles, however this time it was interrupted by the evil plan of Luisa's stepbrother, Thomas Gray, who set a fire at the mental asylum he was at, sneaked into the Grays' castle and drugged them all with sleeping pills before dragging them into his paintings that would make them re-experience their worst nightmares. Both Luisa and John were turned into wolves again, and Thomas intended to make the two fight to death with his mind-controlling collars. Anna freed Luisa from the collar, and the latter tore the other off John when he tried to attack her. Thomas appeared again and used his painting skills to create an abyss where the two wolves fell, but luckily survived as they landed on a cliff not far below. Anna mended John's wound before getting him and her sister back into the real world. In order to save her niece Jackie in the game's finale, Anna had no choice but to light the portrait Thomas was hiding in on fire, thus killing him. In the bonus chapter taking place right afterwards, Luisa asked Anna to try and prevent the fire at the clinic, hoping it might alter Thomas's fate, which she did. The final scene shows Luisa with her family visiting Thomas at the clinic. Trivia * Luisa's name is erroneously referred several times as Louisa or Louise. Gallery Wallpaper 5-0.jpg Wallpaper 2-0.jpg Wallpaper 3-0.jpg Grim Tales The Bride - Concept art 4.jpg GTTB8.jpg GTTL art 6.jpg GTTL8.jpg GTTL6.jpg GTTL1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Grim Tales Category:Allies Category:Gray Family